


Breakfast In Bed

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Thomas Hunt is known for hiding his emotion, but this morning he shows Penny a side she has never seen before.





	Breakfast In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Penny Mulford
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 4 minutes

Thomas Hunt - a man not showing his emotions too much. He used to be stoic and very private about his love life. But when Penny came into his life, how much he changed, how much his life changed. He doesn’t regret it, on the contrary, he loves that she bought out the best in him. Speaking about feelings and emotions, in general, is still hard for him.

Today is Valentine’s Day and normally he ignores this day, but he has to do something for Penny, she deserves it. It’s not that it is a must, but he loves to make her smile. And he also wants to make sure that this woman belongs to him.

For two weeks he plans to do this, he went to a jewellery store, to the flower shop and today he even stood up before Penny which is hard because Penny loves to get up before the sun rises. And Thomas? He loves to stay in bed as long as he can. The reason wasn’t that he hates is job no, he loves it. But he hated to face people. That changes now, but only with Penny on his side.

As he prepared the breakfast he walks back with a tray of breakfast into their bedroom and stands it on the night table carefully. Then he strokes through Penny’s dark brown hair and smiles when she opens her eyes.

“Good morning,” Thomas whispers.

“Morning?” Penny sits up and looks onto the tray of breakfast. “You got up before me just to prepare this?”

Thomas nods and kisses her and then stands the tray in front of her. “Good appetite.”

Penny grins and starts to eat. She wonders what has gotten into him. He never did that before. And he is so soft right now, romantic. She never thought there is this side of Thomas. Also, she is sure that Thomas is going out of his Comfort Zone right now, trying to do this, but deep down he likes it.

“I also have something else for you.” Thomas smiles nervously.

Penny takes his hand and kisses every knuckle. “What?”

Thomas takes a deep breath. “When you finished with food, please come into the living room, yes?”

Penny nods wondering what it is. Thomas leaves the bedroom and waits for her in the living room.

When she enters the living room, there are candles and roses everywhere. Thomas stands in the middle of it with a bouquet of red roses.

“Thomas?” Penny smiles, eyes widen with shock.

“Penny. He holds out a hand and she takes it. “Before I knew you, I was the brooding, stoic and emotionless person. I never showed my real feelings; I was known for being private especially about my love life. But now since I know you, I want to scream that I love you, that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I want to show everyone how much I love you, even though it will be new territory first.” He goes down on one knee and holds up a velvet box. “So, I ask you, Penny Mulford, will you marry me?”

Penny sobs and nods. “Yes, Yes! YES!”

Thomas puts the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her. “I love you so much. And also, Happy Valentine’s Day, my fiancée” Thomas grins.

Penny chuckles. “This is the best Valentine’s Day, I ever had. I love you so much. Gosh, I can’t believe you proposed.” Penny chuckles and Thomas joins.

“Well, neither do I believe it.” Thomas chuckles and takes Penny in his arms. “But I will believe it. And I don’t care to talk about this in front of the cameras. I want everyone to know that you’ll be future Mrs Hunt.” He kisses her.

This Valentine’s Day is Penny’s favourite day, and she will never forget this one. She felt so loved and still feels loved. She can’t stop looking at the beautiful diamond ring he got her. And Thomas? He can’t stop talking about it. In one interview he really talked about this private life, and they were all happy about it, and very interested because the legendary Thomas Hunt spoke about his private life for the first time.

Penny can’t wait to be Mrs Hunt, and so can’t Thomas.


End file.
